This Song Is For You
by Lemonly
Summary: A collection of the times Puck sings to Rachel.
1. When It's Time

"Okay, romance is one of the major themes in music. I want all of you to pick a love song to perform. Tomorrow, I will draw a name out of a hat and only that person has to perform their song." Mr. Shue said before releasing New Directions for the day.

Puck spent the whole ride home thinking about Rachel and the perfect song to sing. He knew if his name was drawn, he would definitely sing to her, regardless of how unbadass it was. He was done watching as Finn completely disregarded her feelings. He was done seeing the hurt in her eyes when she knew where Finn really was when he canceled date, or why he was late. He was done not acting on his feelings because Rachel Berry was better than Finn. Rachel Berry deserves epic romance and who better to provide that then the resident badass to provide that. He proved how he felt about her when he sang Sweet Caroline to her. Sure, Finn sang Jesse's Girl but that's because a) Jesse was a douche and no one liked him and b) because Finn only truly wants Rachel when he can't have her and he was jealous.

Puck mentally went through his list of songs in his head and found the perfect one. All that was left was to learn the guitar part.

%^&()*$!#%*)_&^#^)

"Okay, our performer today is going to be Puck." Shue said as he picked a piece of paper out of Kurt's hat.

Puck stood up and walked over to the band, picking up his guitar and telling them the song.

"So, I was thinking about song choices and this song popped into my head and hasn't left yet. It's a personal song for me because it's more true than anyone would be able to guess. But, yeah, the song is When It's Time by Green Day and I would like to dedicate it Rachel." Puck said, eyes never leaving Rachel. Santana, Brittany, and Quinn awed, Finn glared at Rachel accusingly, and Rachel, well, her eyes never left Puck.

_The words get trapped in my mind  
I'm sorry I don't take the time to feel the way I do  
'Cause from the first day you came into my life  
My time ticks around you  
But then I need your voice  
As a key to unlock all the love that's trapped in of me_

So tell me when it's time to say I love you

All I want is you to understand  
That when I take your hand its 'cause I want to  
We're all born in a world of doubt  
But there's no doubt  
I love you

And I feel lonely for  
All the losers that will never take the time to say  
What is really on their mind instead they just hide away  
And yet they'll never have  
Someone like you to guide them and help along the way

So tell me when it's time to say I love you  
So tell me when it's time to say I love you

Puck finished the song and genuinely smiled at Rachel, who returned it with her 100 watt one. She got up and hugged him. Puck wrapped his arms tightly around her. They both closed their eyes relishing in the feel of each other.

"Noah…" she breathed.

"What the hell, Rach!" Finn exclaimed.

"Oh, back off, Finnessa!" Quinn snapped.

"Yeah, she deserves to be happy and you sure as hell aren't doing that!" Santana commented.

"Yeah, sleeping with Cheerios while dating her doesn't make her happy," Brittany said, "oops, I wasn't supposed to say that."

"It's okay, Brit, I knew." Rachel said quietly, still wrapped up in Puck's arms.

"If you knew, why didn't you break up with him?" Quinn asked.

"Because I didn't think the guy I'm in love with wanted me." Rachel answered quietly, look up at Puck.

"Well, I do. I love you, Rach, and I'm willing to prove it. Everything about you is epic and you deserve epic romance. I'm completely willing to give it to you." Puck said, the sincerity of his words making his voice raw with emotion. She smiled and kissed him sweetly, causing the Cheerios in the club to 'aww' again.

"I'm breaking up with you, Finn." Rachel said as Puck lead her out of the room.

"Have dinner at my house tonight. My mom can't wait to meet you." Puck said. Rachel nodded and the two walked to his truck and headed for the Puckerman residence.

*Back in the choir room*

"What the hell just happened?" Finn exclaimed.

"Rachel broke up with you for someone who won't make her cry every day." Tina replied harshly.

"Oh,… WHAT THE HELL!"

"God, Finn. Get over yourself. Rachel Berry has always been Noah Puckerman's girl." Santana snapped, getting up and leading the rest of the club out of the room to allow Finn to wallow in self pity alone.


	2. Ticks

"Our last performer of the day is Puck," Mr. Shuester said, sitting down as Puck stood front and center with his guitar. The theme for the week was Country Music and to go along with it, Puck wore a black cowboy hat, boots, jeans, a red and white plaid button up, and a large silver belt buckle with a longhorn engraved on it. Rachel rolled her eyes as he tipped his hat to her; he knew she wasn't serious because of the coy smile on her lips. They had decided the night before that they would tell the glee club about their relationship, Puck saying he would serenade her.

"My song is by Brad Paisley and is dedicated to Rachel." Puck briefly said, sending a smirk in her direction before signaling the band to start and turning to face her.

Every time you take a sip  
In this smokey atmosphere  
You press that bottle to your lips  
And I wish I was your beer  
And in the small there of your back  
Your jeans are playin' peek-a-boo  
I'd like to see the other half  
of your butterfly tattoo

Hey that gives me an idea  
lets get out of this bar  
Drive out into the country  
And find a place to park

Cause I'd like to see you out in the moonlight  
I'd like to kiss you way back in the sticks  
I'd like to walk through a field of wildflowers  
And I'd like to check you for ticks

I know the perfect little path  
Out in these woods I used to hunt  
Don't worry babe I've got your back  
And I've also got your front  
I'd hate to waste a night like this  
I'll keep you safe you wait and see  
The only thing allowed to crawl all over you  
When we get there is me

You know every guy in here tonight  
Would like to take you home  
But I got way more class than them  
Babe that ain't what I want

Cause I'd like to see you out in the moonlight  
I'd like to kiss you way back in the sticks  
I'd like to walk you through a field of wildflowers  
And I'd like to check you for ticks

Now ooohhh you never know where one might be  
And ooohhh there's lots of places that are hard to reach

I'd like to see you out in the moonlight  
I'd like to kiss you baby way back in the sticks  
I'd like to walk you through a field of wildflowers  
And I'd like to check you for ticks

Oh I'd sure like to check you for ticks

Come on!

Rachel began laughing when he finished, before getting up and hugging him tightly, kissing the spot below his ear, causing his grip on her to tighten. He pulled back just to grab her hand and practically run out of the room, dragging a laughing Rachel behind him and leaving behind a rather confused glee club.

"What just happen?" Kurt asked.

"You tell me," Mercedes responded.


	3. Just So You Know

"Puck needs to make his decision. It's me or wheezy here." Santana yelled, causing everyone to look at the resident badass.

"What?" Puck asked, noticing the looks.

"Who do you want?" Mercedes asked glaring at him. Santana raised her eyebrow and crossing her arms, daring him to pick Mercedes over her.

"You want me to tell you who I want?" Puck asked, hoping that this was all a joke.

"Yes!" the two girls yelled in unison before going back to glaring at each other.

"Fine," Puck responded getting up and walking over to the band, telling them the song name. He noted out of the corner of his eye, Quinn and Tina moving Rachel to the seat front and center. He also noted the smirks they sent him. He cursed them and their perception skills that picked up on what no one else had. Puck noticed Mike and Matt sharing a look and he cursed them too, them and their knowing him for too long. Shaking off his nerves, after all, he was about to tell the girl of his dreams (literally) how he felt about her, that he still wasn't over her. To make matters worse his best friend (maybe ex-best friend, he didn't know what they were exactly) liked her, and, Puck would never admit it out loud, but Jess kind of scared him. He was a male Rachel and Rachel terrified him. Sure he could beat St. Douche up easy, but it was the revenge part that worried him slightly.

Puck cleared his throat as he took his spot and looked right at Rachel.

"This song expresses how I've been feeling about this girl since our week ended. Rach, I know you have a guy that you're crazy about; and Finn, I know how hard you're fighting for her; but Rachel, no matter how hard I tried, I can't get over you. Q is pregnant with my child, but she knows that I love you. And for me, what we had was real. I just want you to know, so I'm using a song by that title by my little sister's favorite singer, Jesse McCartney."

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

"Rach, I can't let you go. I completely understand if you don't feel the same; after all you're with Jesse, who you claim is your Prince Charming, and you have Finnessa following you around like a lost puppy. But where does that leave me?" Puck asked.

Rachel stared at him in shock for a moment before standing up and hugging him tightly.

"I don't need a Prince Charming. Jesse broke up with me after the Run, Joey, Run thing. So, that leaves me completely available and also not over you." Rachel replied with a smirk.

"What about the puppy?" Puck gestured to Finn.

"I'm more of a cat person." Rachel responded, pressing her lips to Puck's lightly.


End file.
